The Purge
by Readysetrockit
Summary: What if there was one night a year where crime was legal? One night with complete and total anarchy, no law to stop it. How would we survive, and how would we protect the ones we love? Even worse, when you let an endangered stranger into your home, what happens if someone is out to kill them? Based off the upcoming movie, "The Purge", though it will stray from the plot line.
1. The Beginning of The Purge

I paced around my bedroom bed in nervous circles. In only a few mere minutes, it would be time for the purge. The purge is an annual event held by the U.S government. The Purge is one night a year, one night that there is total anarchy. You are free to commit whatever crime you feel like, free of penalty. Since we were among the wealthiest in the country, we had a large security system installed around our home. We had been safe during The Purge year after year. No one ever bothered us. Unfortunately though, the lesser people were brutally beaten or murdered. Those who participated in harming others were sick and twisted. How could you harm someone like that? I shuddered at the thought and shook my head. I looked over at the clock on my nightstand. _Great, ten minutes until the beginning of the Purge. I closed my eyes and said a silent prayer._

We survived the Purge every year, so why would this year be any different? I sat down on my soft, blue sheets, staring out the window. I could see people sharpening their knives, readying their weapons, and shooting at targets. How could these people do that? These people were my teachers and the people that I went to school with it. They were my friends, and my acquaintances. These people were like home, and so why would they be running like mad men to kill each other? I pulled out my cell phone to text my friends. I had learned to say goodbye to them. I had no girlfriend, though I was really a big hit in high school. Every time I had grown close to someone, they had been murdered during the annual Purge. I guess I was afraid to let myself love in fear of losing that person. I had attempted to sneak my past girlfriends into my home, but they had always gotten caught by my parents.

I wasn't really sure what my parents' deal was. Why wouldn't they open their home to someone who I was sure I was in love with? Why wouldn't they lend a hand to save a life? So many questions whizzed through my brain as I typed up a quick message.

_'Love you guys like Brothers. Stay safe tonight. Thanks for everything. -Austin'_


	2. Readying for The Blow

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. After selecting a group of numbers to send the chain message to, I pressed send and decided to send a message to a girl named Caroline. Caroline had been a cheerleader at the top of her class, and though she was a terrible person, I dated her for about a month or so. Once I saw that it wasn't helping my reputation, I let her down easy. I know, selfish right? Well, I was a cocky and conceited bad boy. What can you expect?

_'Be careful Car, I don't want to miss a shot of you in that extremely short mini skirt at the game Friday night ;). -Austin_

And...Send. A shot of Caroline McHue's granny panties? Umm, I don't think so. But hey, if she's about to die, why not make her happy, right? I decided that I would send one more message. I quickly typed up the name of this girl on Facebook. Her name was Cassidy, Cassidy Mtgove. Cassidy really was a sweet girl, though she was a bit of a tramp. She would give her heart to a guy completely and fall in love with him. He would say that he loved her too, but none of the guys ever did. She would sleep with whoever the guy was, thinking that he loved her. She would wake up the next morning alone, a sloppy breakup note written on his side of the bed. Sometimes, the break up would be through text. I cringed at the thought of Cassidy being killed; she really was a sweetheart.


	3. And There's Nothing I Can Do About It

'Cassidy, it's Austin. Be careful tonight. This year's crime rate has skyrocketed.'I let out a strangled sigh and counted down the seconds until the announcement would come through. Suddenly, I heard a noise coming from the living room. I hurried down the corridor and flung myself down on the couch beside my parents. The television screen turned blue, earning a nervous gulp on my part. "This is your emergency broadcasting system announcing the comensement of the annual Purge. At the siren, all emergency services will be suspended for 12 hours. Your government thanks you for your participation." My mother stacked her hand on top of mine, giving me a reassuring squeeze. "We'll get through this Austin. We do every year," Assured my father, patting me on the shoulder. He reached forward and grabbed his home security tablet, scanning the screen.

He pressed the green button that read 'arm'. Immediately, soild metal blocks closed down over most of the house's doors. The sirens from outside faded down to nothing as the puzzle that was our house's security system began to unfold. My mother pulled me into a tight hug and rested her head on my shoulder, running her fingers through my hair. "What's wrong, sweetie? You're never scared of these things. What's wrong?" Inquired my mother, scrunching her eyebrows in worry. I ran a hand through my bleach blonde hair and sighed as I looked down at the ground. "There's this girl. Her name is Cassidy. I'm afraid that she's going to be raped mom, and there is nothing I can do about it." My mom gave me a sad look and ran her thumb across mine reassuringly.

**A/N: Thanks for all the support guys! toy outdo see that you're liking it!:)**

**Keep Rocking and Stay Rossome!**

**-Readysetrockit**


	4. A Sickening Feeling

"Austin, there are some things we have no control over. There are just some things that we have to trust The Lord to take care of. Just pray about it, alright sweetie?" I nodded my head and stalked off to my room, already bored out of my mind. Normally, I would just go to the movies but in the given situation, it's a no brainer that I couldn't. 'Wait a minute', I thought, 'maybe I can check dad's camera to see what's going on outside!' I hurried to my father's office and scanned my eyes over the camera screens. There was really nothing abnormal going on, just the usual. People were walking up and down the streets as if it was a regular night. Then, something caught my eye. There was a pale figure layed out on the sidewalk. I couldn't quite tell if she was still alive or not, but she was just laying there. That was when I saw it- the steady rise and fall of her chest. I don't know what came over me.

I just felt like I had to save her. As fast as I could, I clicked the disarm button on the security tablet and ran outside. The girl was actually quite beautiful, her ombre hair fanned out over her shoulders, those beautiful, long eyelashes. Then, I noticed something. The girl was dressed in only a tattered t-shirt and undergarments-no pants. She had purple bruises all over her arms and legs, even a few on her face. This gave me a sickening feeling. I didn't even know this girl, but something inside me told me to help her. Quickly, I picked up her limp body bridal style and ran inside with her, her arms flapping as I did so. My parents were screaming and yelling, frantically rearming the security system as I came inside. "Austin Monica Moon! Would you like to explain to me what you're doing going out and risking all our lives to bring a half naked stranger into our home?" My mother exclaimed, folding her arms.


	5. She Was Just Invisible

My father shook his head in disapproval. "Mom, she's obviously been raped. She looked like she needed some help." "Austin, it doesn't matter. She's out cold" My mother sighed, rubbing her temple. "Mom, she needed help. I wasn't just going to leave her to die." My father put his hand on my shoulder. " Austin, take her to your room and let the girl rest. Surely, she'll wake back up and be thankful that you helped her. I'm not going to say Im pleased with you for letting a stranger enter our home. We don't know who's even after her, but since you dragged her into this house, we're going to let her stay." I nodded my head and picked up the girl, carrying her back to my bedroom. As I carried her up the stairs, I couldn't help but think that I had seen her somewhere. That was when it hit me.

Her name was Ally, Ally Dawson. She went to our school. Ally wasn't really a nerd, no, she was just not well known. No one made fun of her, she was just invisible. I couldn't really see why though, she was beautiful. I shook my head in an attempt to clear my thoughts. I laid her down gently on my baby blue sheets, propping a pillow under her head. I took a second just to look at her sleeping figure. She looked so peaceful, yet her features looked so broken. In an attempt to find a pair of pajama pants, I searched through my top drawer. After finally finding some, I slid them onto the girl's unconscience body.


	6. When She Awakens

I felt so terrible for Ally. She was still breathing, meaning that she was still alive, but she could have been killed so easily. My heart ached for her. Whoever raped her probably took her virtue, the thing she wanted to get rid of with her husband on some tropical, remote location or something. As I looked up at Ally from my thoughts, I saw that her eyes were beginning to open slowly. "A-Ally?" I asked carefully, slowly edging my way towards her. She sat up and slightly and blinked, looking around the room. Finally, her eyes rested on me. "A-Austin Moon?" She coked out, slowly backing away. Ally came to a stop when her back hit the headboard. "Wha-" I stopped when I noticed that as I sat down beside her quickly, she moved her hands to cover her head. "Ally," I said softly, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Ally slowly lowered her hands and gave me a confused look as she glanced down at what she was wearing. "You-You changed me?" She asked with a small tinge of nervousness. Ally seemed very insecure. "Yeah, but I swear that I didn't look! I-" I was cut off by Ally's small, weak giggle. "I believe you," She said softly. A beat of silence passed before I put my hands on Ally's arms, where an array of bruises were plastered. "Ally, What happened to you?"

**A/N: Sorry for the wait and the super short chapter. Thanks so much for the patience! **

**Keep Rockin' and Stay Rossome!**

**-Readysetrockit(Kara)**


	7. The Almost Kiss

Ally sighed and closed her eyes for a second, tears pricking them. I put my hand on top of hers in a reassuring manner. She flinched a little at first, then relaxed. "I was running. H-he was chasing me. I tripped and fell, and that's when he caught up to me. He ripped my jeans, and then he-he-", Ally paused, her sobs over oming her as she brought her knees up to her chest. I slowly sat down beside her and wrapped my arms around her in a desperate attempt to comfort her. It pained me to see her so broken and vulnerable. "He-He pulled my underwear down, and he-he forced himself into me. He was too big, he wouldn't f-fit. It hurt-It hurt so bad. Someone saw him, someone who had a gun. He ran, and he left me there." I pressed a gentle kiss to Ally's forehead as she shook with sobs in my arms. I didn't want to force her into telling me the story, but I knew it would make her feel better.

"He was my step brother," Ally choked out. I gulped and began to grow furious. Her-Her step-brother raped her? The thought enraged me. As Ally began to calm down, I tilted her chin upwards with my index finger. I looked into her beautiful, big, brown eyes and very slowly, I ran the rough the pad of my thumb across her cheek. A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. Our eyes locked for a second and I could feel myself leaning in. No Austin! This is so wrong! You barely know her! I blocked out my thoughts and closed my eyes, allowing myself to lightly graze her lips with mine. I opened my eyes for a second to make sure she was okay with this, and when I saw her sit motionless, I pulled away. "I-I-I'm really sorry. I just-I was lost in the moment and I'm sorry." Ally nodded and bit her lip. "So, do you want to watch a movie?" I offered, shrugging lightly. Ally gave me a small shrug,"Sure." After turning on the Apple TV, I scrolled through Netflix. "So, see anything you wanna watch?" I asked, letting out a small yawn. Ally squinted her eyes to see the movie covers, something I found absolutely adorable, and pointed to one.

I gulped as my eyes scanned the title. They grew the size of saucers as I read ,"Trust." "What-What's wrong?" Ally asked, squinting her eyes in confusion. I had watched this movie before with my parents. It was about a girl who fell in love with a teenage guy online, only to meet him and find that he is like 30. The girl gets raped, and still tries to convince herself that the guy really loved her. Not exactly the best movie for someone who was just raped..."N-Nothing, it's just that this movie is a little...violent." Ally laughed a little and rolled her eyes. She obviously wasn't getting it because she replied with," I can take a little violence Austin." "O-Okay," I said softly. I pressed play and turned the lights out, moving my pillow to the edge of the bed to get comfortable. I gave Ally a big, fluffy one and she gave me a greatful smile. As I looked over at her beautiful smile, I couldn't help but think about how I almost kissed her earlier, and how I wished I had.


	8. You're Not Alone Anymore

When the time came that the main character was raped, Ally stiffened. Tears pricked her eyes and threatened to fall. "Ally, I tried to tell you." She gave me a nod and brought her knees to her chest, cowering down into a ball. I wrapped my arms around her, but she raised up her head to reveal her tear-stained face and slowly pushed me away. "Austin, I-I can handle myself," She stammered softly. I shook my head. "No you can't," I argued. I didn't want to see her cry, but I had to break her down. There was no other way around it, she needed to cry.

"Yes I can! Why can't you just accept that?" Ally exclaimed, standing up and flinging the covers off behind her. Her hands were balled up in fists and she began to hit my chest. "Answer me! Why did you help me? Why didn't you just let me die?" I remained silent and encaged her in my arms as she sobbed into my chest. She moved her head to the crook of my neck. Wiping her eyes, Ally looked into up into mine. "Why did you help me? They're going to be after you? Why didn't you just leave me alone?", She asked softly. I stroked a loss tear with my thumb and very hoarsely, I whispered, "Because, you're not alone anymore." That was when I knew that I was falling for this girl. I was falling, and it seemed endless, but somehow, that was okay.

**A/N: I feel like I apologize in every chapter now. Thanks for being so patient with me. You guys are awesome. I know that this chapter is super short and I haven't updated in forever and I am so sorry, but I do have other things to do outside of fanfiction, you know. Love you guys!**

**Keep Rockin' and Stay Rossome!**

**-Readysetrockit(Kara)**


	9. Why Would He Chase You?

Ally gave me a small smile and sniffled a little. I wasn't done yet though, there were still a few things I needed to know. "If it's your stepbrother, why would he be after you? Can't he just find someone else to have sex with? Why would he chase you?" I asked softly, taking in the sight of a pale and broken Ally. She shifted a little and then looked down at her thumbs as she fiddled with them.

"I'm sorry for hitting you," Ally muttered in a gentle tone. I could tell she was trying to avoid the subject, so I wrapped my arms around her. "Ally." She sighed shakily and fit her head on my shoulder as she melted into my warm embrace.

"I think I'm pregnant." My heart stopped and I immediately pulled away. "W-what?" I stammered, my eyes growing the size of saucers. I didn't know that my reaction was hurting her until she broke down into sobs. "He didn't use protection. I wasn't on birth control. I think I'm pregnant," Ally choked out, a new round of tears rolling down her porcelain skin.

That was when I knew for sure that the worst things happen to the best people. "How-how will he know?" I asked dumbly, my Adan's apple bobbing downward as I gulped. "He'll probably figure out when he goes to rape the next girl and finds an extra condom in his wallet," Ally laughed lightly. I looked over at her. That poor, beautiful, lost girl. She seemed to be going inane as she processed all this information.

"We'll-we'll get through this. I'm not going to let him hurt you. I'll go and see if we have any pregnancy tests. I've heard that my parents have been trying," I murmured softly, adding a slight chuckle at the end. Ally smiled through her tears and nodded. I hurried off to my bedroom door, where I found my father propped up against the wood. His eyebrows were raised and he looked as if he had just been slapped. "What-what all did you hear?" I asked nervously.

"As much as I needed to say that we're going to make sure to protect her." My father walked over to his bedroom door and stepped inside the private restroom for a minute, opening a medicine drawer to reveal a box of pregnancy tests. He joined me back outside and put the box in my hands. "Tell her to wait until the morning. The results may not be accurate tonight." I nodded and opened my bedroom door, muttering a quick thanks to my father.

**Keep Rocking and Stay Rossome!**

**-Readysetrockit(Kara)**


	10. Her pink lips

My father nodded and patted me on the back before stepping out of the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. My bleach blonde hair was disheveled, the tan skin under my eyes turned a dark grey. That's what a lack of sleep can do to you. I sat down the box on the counter and turned on the sink faucet, cupping my hands to poor cool water on my face. After running my fingers through my slightly damp bangs, I turned off the light and headed back to my bedroom, the small box in hand.

I opened my bedroom door to see Ally lying in the bed, her eyes closed softly and her lips turned in a slight frown. She was wrapped up in the covers, as if she were cold. I slowly crawled onto the bed beside her, attempting to scoot her over a little. Her eyes jolted open and she instantly shot upward, her breaths jagged and panicked.

"Ally? What is it? What's wrong?" I worried, wrapping my arms around her. "He's here. He's coming to get me," Ally choked out in a strangled whisper. My grip around her tightened as I closed my eyes and nuzzled my nose in her soft, brown hair, inhaling her fresh scent. "Who?" Ally sniffled and then closed her eyes once again, her body loosening in my grip. "My step-brother." I opened my eyes and pulled away, looking into her warm, brown, doe eyes.

"Ally, even if he got you pregnant, why would he be coming to get you?" I asked softly, my fingers intertwining with hers. "After tonight, he will have to pay child support. He'll try and kill me tonight if he figures it out because he knows he can get away with it. Don't let him hurt me, please." I shook my head and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. Thoughts of Ally being injured flooded my mind, and I shuddered against her body. That was when I realized that I was in love with Ally Dawson.

I know it seems stupid to fall in love with her so soon, but that's okay. It was the way her hand fit in mine, the way her eyes had a glow of innocence to them. It was her soft, angelic voice, and the way she hated to hinder anyone. It was the way she was so humble, the way she was so beautiful and vulnerable at the same time. Most of all, the thing that assured me that I was in love with her was the fact that if I lost her, I wouldn't be able to carry on.

"Ally Dawson, I won't ever let anyone hurt you." I felt Ally smile against my neck and pull away from my embrace ever so softly. We locked eyes, and it wasn't long before I felt myself leaning in towards her and those ever-so-enticing pink lips of hers. As I began to kiss her softly, I could feel her lips tremble against mine. In a matter of seconds, however, her lips were moving at a steady pace against mine. I slid my tongue against her lips, begging to gain entrance to her mouth. Her lips trembled slightly once again, and I pulled back slowly, resting her forehead against mine.

"Is this okay?" I gently murmured, her jagged breaths echoing against mine. Ally nodded and leaned into me, her lips pressing against mine. I was taken aback by her sudden gain of dominance, but then I placed my hands on her back and brought her close to me, placing her gently on my lap. Ally's arms locked around my neck as I deepened the kiss, my arms loosening around her waist.

I felt her moan, causing me to let out a small groan. I felt her tug at the corner of my shirt ever-so-gently, and she helped me tug it up and over my head. It landed somewhere on the floor as Ally began to lay down on the bed. As I began to run my fingers under the hem of her t-shirt, reality slapped me in the face and I jolted upward. "Oh my Gosh Ally, I am so sorry. It was so stupid for me to kiss you and then to even try to keep going. I am such an idiot and I am so, so, sorry. I get that you wanted to take it slow, and I love-" I was cut off by a groan escaping my own lips.

Ally placed kisses up and down my neck, her lips sucking and nipping at my tanned skin. A low groan escaped my lips as she nibbled a path up to my ear. Tracing her fingers up and down my muscles, Ally planted butterfly kisses up and down them. My eyes rolled to the back of my skull and I regained myself quickly, my lips finding hers and pressing to them. To say that I was turned on was a major understatement.

After finally pulling away for air, Ally rested her forehead against mine as we both panted for air. Ally placed her hands on my muscles, only for me to kiss them both sweetly and intertwine our fingers. "I normally don't do this, you know, making out with girls on first dates," I chuckled softly to myself. Ally giggled and then rested her head on my shoulder, some of her silky, brown curls tickling my face.

"Oh, so you normally go further?" She challenged, raising her eyebrows as she turned to face me. My face turned serious quickly as I vigorously shook my head. "N-No, that's not at all what I meant. I mean that-" Ally cut me off with her slight laughter. I felt my cheeks heat up due to embarrassment and I looked down to my feet. Ally took her index finger and lifted up my chin to where I was looking up into her beautiful, brown eyes. "Don't hide your blush Austin, it's adorable." "Adorable?" I snorted, raising my eyebrows. "What? You're really adorable," Ally grinned, a small, pink blush covering her cheeks.

I raised my eyebrows and smirked, "Oh, so you think I'm sexy?" "Whaaaaat? Pfft, no way. I said adorable!" Ally protested, her cheeks reddening. "You didn't have to say it Dawson, you were thinking it." Ally just bit her lip and looked down, no snarky and adorable remarks to come. I placed my lips dangerously close to her ear and whispered, "That's okay though, because I think you're pretty damned sexy, too." Ally bit her lip again and turned to face me, her eyes darting up and down my chest as I stood up.

**A/N: I gave you guys a super long chapter to make up for the wait. Thx for all the support!**

**Keep Rocking and Stay Rossome!**

-**Readysetrockit**(**Kara**)


	11. Then We Raise A Baby Together

Ally bit her lip again and turned to face me, her eyes darting up and down my chest as I stood. We both leaned in, our lips pressing together for a heated and sensual kiss. Ally moaned and tangled her fingers in my hair, pulling on the ends. I released a low, strangled groan and bit my tongue to refrain from calling her 'baby'. That was when I pulled away. She wasn't my girlfriend yet, and here we were, making out. Ally was probably confused about what we were and frankly, so was I.

Ally wore a hurt expression, so I gently took her hands in mine and flashed her a reassuring smile. "Ally, before we go any further, will you please be my girlfriend? I promise that I won't ever hurt you, or be unfaithful. I-I love you, and I need for you to please say yes."

Ally stood there for a minute, a blank expression on her face as she processed my words. "And I totally get it if you want to just stay friends." Ally chuckled and shook her head, her thumb stroking mine. "Of course I will be your girlfriend. And don't be nervous Austin, I love you too." I sighed blissfully, but then I noticed the worried expression on Ally's face. I wrapped my arms around her waist, rested my head on her shoulder and planted kisses up and down the skin of her neck.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked sweetly, massaging her skin with my hands. "What if I am pregnant?" She asked softly, glancing at a picture of me on the wall. "Then we raise a baby together," I answered simply with a shrug of my shoulders. Ally laughed, and then stopped when she saw my serious face. "Austin, you can't be serious..." She trailed off. I wore a hurt expression,"And why not?" I inquired, painstakingly.

"Austin, you're super popular, and it will kill your reputation. Besides, it's not even your baby. You don't want to be labeled as a teen father if its not even your baby, do you?" Ally reasoned, releasing a sigh. "Ally, I don't care what anyone else thinks, only you. I love you, and I am going to help you raise this baby, no matter who the father is. Sure, I may have just gotten to know you tonight, but I know how I feel. Honestly, I think I've always been in love with you, but I was just too stuck up to realize it. Sure, I may have not planned this, but we'll just have a family a little earlier than we expected. Just don't forget that I'm gonna be here for you, baby."

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys! You were all so patient! i thought I had uploaded a chapter but it turned out that I forgot So I'm sorry for the wait! Thanks for all the continued support! It's really awesome! **

**Keep Rocking and Stay Rossome!**

**-Readysetrockit(Kara)**


	12. I Need You To Promise Me

Ally smiled and ran her fingers across my muscles, tracing them with her fingers. "As bad as it may sound, I am really glad tonight happened. If it weren't for tonight, I wouldn't have anyone," She said quietly, our faces dangerously close. I chuckled and kissed her forehead. I laid down, holding Ally's hips so that she was straddling me. Her legs were on either side of me and I hoped that I wasn't too _obvious_. "Baby, I'm here now," I whispered softly, my eyes glowing a lust-filled gaze. I mentally scolded myself. I couldn't do that to Ally, no matter how much I wanted to. "Austin, are you alright baby?" Ally asked sweetly, a look of worry written across her face. "I'm fine, Als, I promise." Ally looked doubtful for a moment, but then she smiled and took my hand.

I looked up at her, curious as to what she was doing. She took a moment, unbuttoning her jeans. My breath caught in the back of my throat. I didn't know what to do or what to say. All my questions were answered when I saw a long, red scar at the top of her waist. Ally put my hand there and looked up at me through tear filled eyes. Suddenly, there was this stabbing pain in my heart.

My throat itched and I wanted to cry. That was how much it really hurt me to see my Ally cry. I took a deep breath and wrapped Ally in my arms, my hand leaving her waist and wrapping around her shoulders. "It was my first boyfriend. He never raped me, he just-he always hit me. He always cheated on me, and he-he told me that I would never be good enough for anyone. I just want you to know that I trust you Austin, enough to give or tell you anything. You can trust me Austin. You know you can because I love you," She sniffled, though she wore a slight smile. Ally's first boyfriend hit her? And cheated on her? And told her that she wasn't good enough? I vowed that if I ever laid eyes on him, he wouldn't walk away without at least a good several broken bones.

Her boyfriend told her that she would never be good enough, yet here I was, worrying that maybe _I_ wasn't good enough for _her_. Oh, the irony. That got me thinking. Ally said that she trusted and loved me enough to give me anything.

_Did that mean...? _

_No Austin, cut it out. You love this girl, and you can't be selfish. _Man, I felt awful. She probably thought that I was keeping some huge secret from her when I was just trying to keep her from doing something she'd probably regret. "Ally, I trust you, I really do, but it's just kind of hard to say. I-I was thinking about something I shouldn't have been, and I'm really sorry. Just, just know that I will never force you to do anything you don't want to do. I swear, because I really, really love you, too."

Ally nodded and her eyes fluttered shut, our lips crashing together. I pulled away from the kiss almost instantly, leaving a both very hurt and stunned Ally, looking as if she were going to cry again. I knew she wouldn't though, she was a strong girl. I just had to say this to her, to get it off my chest and tell the most beautiful girl in the world what she needed to know. "Ally, I want nothing more than to take you right here on this bed, to be your first time, and your last time. I love you, and I want to be able to show you all night long. I know that we can't do that though. We're both kids, we're not married and we have no idea whatsoever about our future together. You're so good, Ally. You're so good that I know you could find someone better. That's when I get selfish and possessive and greedy. I am way too selfish to let you find someone else. I know that in the future, I will be a jerk. Maybe not to you, but to someone. I don't mean to Ally, I swear, but I have never done this before. I've never had a real girlfriend and I've never felt this way about anyone. Please baby, just be patient with me. I need you to promise me something Ally. I need you to promise me that you'll never give up on me, that you'll stay here by my side forever, because I can't imagine it any other way. Please Ally, I need for you to promise me."

Tears of joy rolled down Ally's cheeks and she wrapped her arms around me, her head fitting perfectly in the crook of my neck. I could feel her tears on my shirt, but that didn't matter. I held back my own tears, but I wasn't strong enough to pin them inside. I felt cool tears flow from my eyelids and my grip around Ally tightened. She really was the best thing that ever happened to me.

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, but I tried to make a good, long chapter for you! Don't forget to follow, favorite of review!

Keep rocking and Stay Rossome!

-Readysetrockit(Kara)


	13. The Start Of Something New

When Ally finally pulled away, she smiled up at me. "Austin, I promise that I'll stay here with you. I don't think I could ever handle being with someone else, and I really don't ever want to. I love you, okay? Don't forget that." I nodded and kissed her forehead, taking her hands in mine. "Is it bad that I hope you're pregnant?" I asked sheepishly.

I mean, raising a baby with Ally? It sounded a little scary at first, but the idea has grown on me. It was now something that I wanted to do and not something I would feel obligated to do. Ally laughed and shook her head. "It sounds odd, but it might help if you explain," She smiled.

"Well, I mean, I was scared at first. I knew that I needed to be there for you and everything, but I was really scared because I don't know how to be a father. But thinking more about it, I think it could be cool. It would be really fun to have a son or a daughter, no matter if its really mine or not. So that's why I want you to be pregnant. I want to be able to start a family with you. This year is senior year. We graduate in two weeks and then we can raise our baby together. I-I think it would be amazing to have a son or a daughter, especially if they're anything like you."

Ally gave me a sweet smile and then very slowly, she put her lips on mine. That was when I knew that this would be perfect. This would be the start of something new, something I would definitely want to be a part of.

**A/N: Sorry for the Super short chapter. I am heading to the Bahamas tomorrow for my first mission trip! Yay! Please pray for Te Waterbrook church **


	14. Missionary Author's Note

Hey Guys! So don't kill me, but Im not sure exactly when I will be able to upload again. I am really busy teaching VBS and I have recently found out that my youth pastors are moving to Birmingham, Alabama to help to lift up and create a strong foundation for a failing church. I'm super excited for them and I am so thankful that our church is sending out missionaries.

Below, I have written about my mission trip. I suggest that if you support missionaries, already are a missionary or want to become one, read the information below.

ABOUT MY MISSION TRIP: (Nassau, Bahamas. The All Saints Camp. Next Step Ministries)

I just recently got home from my mission trip to the Bahamas and it was so humbling. The people taught me so much. It really fascinated me how some of the residents of the camp had not even a penny to their names and yet they were content With what The Lord HAD given them. Over here in America, we want everything. We are always HAPPY, but the people in the Bahamas, those who are saved of course, are JOYFUL. If there was one key thing that I learned in the Bahamas, it would be that JOY IS ETERNAL, and HAPPINESS IS ONLY TEMPORARY. Joy is eternal contentment, and while we, who are spoiled and lazy, can only be content temporarily, that is, unless we lay our treasures up in heaven and sacrifice things for the father. To be joyful, we must serve The Lord as of our life depends on it, because quite frankly, it does. I have learned on this trip that we must step out of our comfort zones to serve The Lord, and if you're willing to do that, you will be joyful up in Heaven. You can PM me for any questions you have. I will be glad to answer them. Thank you so much for your support, time and patience.

Keep Rocking and Stay Rossome!

-Readysetrockit(Kara)


	15. AN: Please Read!:)

Hey guys! So I wanted to let you know that I did not forget about the story or anything, but that I'm currently on vacation. We're finishing our drive to Denver, Colorado in the morning and I'm so excited! I promise that as soon as I get home, I will fix you guys a nice, long, juicy chapter!

Love you guys and every one of you is awesome!

Keep Rockin' and Stay Rossome!

-Readysetrockit(Kara)


End file.
